escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Graceffa
Joey Graceffa '''nicknamed ''The Savant. ''He inherited the first season's mansion by his cousin twice removed. He was hypnotized by The Sorceress which is how he reaches the second mansion and the Victorian Era. Role '''Episode 1 - An Invitation Joey starts the episode by saying he had dreams of the mansion. He writes Joey's Invitation Telegram. As they get to the mansion, they all are greeted by Joey and he welcomes them to drinks and then dinner in The Dining Room. They notice that Shane and Eva are gone, and Joey was expecting their return. When they do return, Joey keeps questioning them and wonders why Shane keeps changing the subject. Shane gets poisoned and Joey is in a state of shock. Joey helps find a vile with Glozell and Eva, and he finds a key in a painting, and unlocks the first and only vile. People start blaming Joey for poisoning Shane after he died. But, Joey reads a note in Shane's coat and they learn about the Society Against Evil. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Joey leads the guests in finding the clues with the symbols on it. He helps find the books that help unlock the Glassed Hand. Joey also helps lead chess to find a new clue to go find objects around the house that have to do with Fire, Water, Air and Earth to unlock the cabinet in The Ballroom. Joey was in the Water group. After they unlock the cabinet, they have to vote people to go into The Basement. Joey, along with Eva, Justine, and Sierra, votes for Andrea to go. Joey's afraid that people are going to go after him because he invited all of them to the mansion. After they come back from the basement, they have an artifact and they all go to Joey to find who the evil rat is. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Episode 4 - Mannequins Episode 5 - Freak Show Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Episode 8 - All Out War Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations Episode 10 - Betrayal At The House On The Hill Season 2 Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ''' '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Episode 3 - Tangled Web ''' ''3 Days Ago'' A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. 'Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' ''During the Civil War '' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' '''Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Joey is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes. My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you. Then suddenly someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex decides they should open the doors and try to help the man. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone Allison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfsbane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfsbane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Joey finds one of the keys in the fountain. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in a plant pot. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfsbane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. Then Joey and Tyler while walking the path form an alliance. They then find a mutilated rabbit which they need to dig into it's mutilated body to find their next clue. Then they get out the scroll and begin to read "Butch always liked.. when suddenly the werewolf comes out they then hide he then runs away. They continue reading "Butch always liked to keep a certain number of bullets on him, thought it made him lucky. They then find a trap which lowers a bag full of items including a belt full of bullets they then count how many there are 11 then Allison's and the man had 13 while Andrea and Alex had 27 then Tyler suggests they should split the numbers down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfsbane and mix it together then put it over his wound then the boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Then Allison after Andrea loses sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension Episode 10 - The Sorceress Joey with Tyler and Andrea find the Crown of Oblivion and realize they can finally escape but just they thought their nightly dreams would come true, The Sorceress revives all the lieutenants and the remaining guests run for their lives. They find clues to the spell while the sorceress is outside doing magic with the gems and the crown which she stole from them. All of a sudden her magic stops working and she becomes weak and weaker. The guests then find this girl who is believed to be a good part of the sorceress. She starts running to get vengeance from the sorceress. Joey, Tyler & Andrea catch up to her and find the sorceress lying there weak with the Crown of Oblivion. Joey who realizes that they can escape now grabs the crown. Unfortunately, the Sorceress gets a knife and stabs him which kills him. All of a sudden the girl gets the knife and murders the Sorceress! Everyone realizes that this game is over and the good has won. Tyler grabs the crown carefully and wears it which gets rid of the evil in the house. Upset, Andrea and Tyler put Joey's body and the Crown of Oblivion in a casket. Tyler and Andrea then finally escape. Back in the casket the crown glows and Joey is resurrected and gasps, marking the end of Season 2. Status Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2